


Play Me A Song (I Knew Once Before)

by legendofthefireemblem



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonding, Gen, LU Discord Weekly Prompt, Legend & Wind (Linked Universe) Bonding, Legend (Linked Universe) Swears, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Link’s Awakening References, Wind shows off his big brother skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/legendofthefireemblem
Summary: Legend’s been on a raft before.It’s not exactly his favourite thing to do.
Relationships: Legend & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Play Me A Song (I Knew Once Before)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LU discord weekly prompt: “Been There, Done That.”

Of all the places they would get thrown out of a portal, why did it have to be a raft?

Then again, if Legend had to choose someone to be stuck with on a tiny wooden raft in the middle of the ocean, he definitely would have chosen Wind. The kid seemed absolutely thrilled to be in the middle of the ocean, running from one side of the raft to the other.

“We’re in my Hyrule!” Wind’s smile stretches from ear to ear.

”Great.” He replies dryly. “Do you know exactly where we are?”

Wind fishes out his telescope. ”I don’t see any landmarks from here.”

Legend feels his head start to pound. “Are you sure?”

Wind nods. “I could ask Cyclos to take us to an island, but then the others...”

”They were following us, right?”

”I thought they were right behind me.”

Legend hums. “Well, they probably landed on the closest island or something, lucky bastards. Thank Hylia we’re not all crammed onto this floating bundle of wood.”

“Have you been sailing before, Legend?” Wind digs a sailcloth out of his pouch, hanging it from the centre mast.

”Yeah.” He leans on the edge of the raft, dragging his fingers on the edge of the water. “On a raft kind of like this, actually.”

”Wow. So you already know how to sail?”

”I didn’t really do much sailing. More... floating.“

“Where did you go?”

The throbbing in his head intensifies. “Nowhere.” Legend shrugs. “I got shipwrecked before I could get anywhere.” Wind’s sympathetic noise compels him to explain further. “There was a big storm and lightening struck the centre mast.” Wind’s eyes are comically huge. “Between the wind and the waves I barely had a few floating hunks of wood, much less a raft. I passed out at some point, but I lucked out and a ship picked me up.”

”Woah, that’s like an adventure all on its own.”

”I guess it kind of was.” Legend glances up at the sky. There's a few clouds above, fluffy and inconspicuous. The sun is starting to set on the horizon. 

Wind pulls out an arced instrument, taking measurement of the sky before looking at the map. "I know where we are!" The raft rocks back and forth from his jump. Legend grabs onto the edge. "We're so close to Outset!"

Legend slowly lets go of the raft, hiding his trembling hands behind his back. "Are we? Finally some good f-fucking news." He curses internally at his stutter. Wind seems to have caught it too, judging by the extra glances that are being sent his way.

The sound of a song faintly travels on the breeze. Legend turns to see Wind holding a conductor's baton in his hand. The wind is at their backs now, pushing them along to their destination.

"Is that some kind of instrument?"

"It's a conductor's baton," Wind twirls it in his hands, "the Wind Waker."

"Wind's Wind Waker?" Legend guffaws. 

Wind smiles. "Yeah." He points at Legend with it. "Do you want me to conduct you?"

"Me?"

"You have a lot of instruments right?"

"Which one do you want, maestro? I have a few ocarinas, a triangle, a cello, a horn, a-"

"Do you actually have all of those with you right now?"

"Magic pockets kid, absolute miracle workers - oh fuck." The pouch he has on him right now definitely has a bottom. "Never mind." The cool clay of the ocarina soothes his twitchy fingers. “I just have this one.” The creamy finish reflects the last few rays of the sun. He plays a few quick notes. “Still works like a charm. So how does this work? You point, I play?”

”Something like that.” A smirk seems strange to see on Wind’s face. Legend makes a note to smirk less often. “Ready?” Wind holds out the baton at chest height, eyes scrunched tight in concentration. 

Legend hates that he actually feels compelled to shut up. “Ready.” Despite the amount of songs he’s learnt to play, he’s never followed a conductor. Wind makes it easy to understand. His movements are precise and careful, furrowed eyebrows and little o-shaped mouth helping to convey the melody. The way his eyes close on an held note is adorable. The actual wind helps as well, changing to match the frequency of the note. Wind brings his hands together to cut him off. 

When Legend pulls the ocarina away, he realizes in the silence that his headache is gone, replaced by a soft drowsiness. “What song is that, kid? Really soothing.”

”It’s the lullaby my grandma used to sing to us when we were younger.” Wind blushes. “She still sings it sometimes.”

Legend lays down on the raft, careful to avoid the mast and sailcloth. He yawns. “That’s nice.” His eyes are feeling heavy. “I’m gonna catch a few winks, are you gonna be alright?”

”Right as rain.”

”Great.” He lets his eyes slip shut, anxieties about the raft be damned.

* * *

Legend wakes up to see the concerned face of Wind hovering a short distance over him. The stars twinkle behind him.

”Are you okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare.”

 _Nightmare_. The faint memory of the fights based off his own nightmares still haunts him. If only they would disappear. Legend can’t find solace in neither dreams nor nightmares since Koholint.

Legend’s tongue finally loosens enough to speak. “I think it was. Can’t remember any of it though, little shit.”

Wind plops down next to him, putting a hand on Legend’s knee. They sit there for a moment, listening to the waves lap against the raft.

”Can you teach me a song?”

”Huh?”

Wind’s eyes are pleading as he lightly pokes Legend with the Wind Waker baton. “You know something for nightmares, don’t you? You have a song and item for everything.”

Legend coughs. “I-“ He grabs his pouch again, ignoring how it shakes in his hand. ”I do actually. It’s the Ballad of the W-” His voice catches on the words. The Wind Fish is just a dream, isn’t it? “The Ballad of Awakening.” Just as before, the ocarina stabilizes his shakiness. He lifts it to his lips, checking that Wind is paying attention. Sure enough, the kid is staring at him with wide eyes, Wind Waker at the ready. Legend takes a deep breath before he starts to play.

He watches as Wind leans in, engrossed in the same way that he was when he first watched Marin play. Wind’s eyes seem to grow wider than humanly possible. Legend can’t hide his smirk. Wind catches on quickly though; when Legend starts to play again, the wind accompanies him, first repeating the melody and then harmonizing.

His throat closes up when they finish. His arms refuse to move, refuse to put the ocarina down.

”Legend?” Wind is kneeling in front of him, handing him a small cloth. Legend unfolds it. It’s a handkerchief, embroidered with the same pattern that’s on Wind’s tunic. “That’s a beautiful song.”

Legend wipes his face, finally taking note of the tear tracks making their way down it. ”A beautiful person taught me it.” He can’t help but let out a laugh, surprised at his own sappiness.

Wind extends a hand. Legend takes it. “We’re almost at Outset! Wanna see?”

Legend grabs the proffered telescope, pointing it at the distant landmass. A small house is focused in the lens. Legend moves it to the nearby lookout tower, catching a glimpse of a small girl dressed in blue and another figure with a a long ponytail. “I see your sister!”

”Aryll?”

”Yeah! Wild is there too - wait, what the fuck?! Is he gonna jump off the side-“

”Give me the telescope!”

”OH MY GODS THE ABSOLUTE FUCKING MADMAN-“

Legend and Wind managed to arrive at Outset without incident. The others however, were a lot more bruised.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> “Hey, I forgot to teach you the best song I ever learnt.”
> 
> “What’s it called?”
> 
> “Mambo’s Mambo.”
> 
> (And from then on it was stuck in everyone’s head. The end)


End file.
